The Frost and the Ember
by phantoka72
Summary: two warframe, two different elements, can they survival a galaxies gone mad as the war takes a turn for the worst can Kasai (ember) and Ronin (Frost) really bring order back to galaxies and find something in their relationship (I think a romance might spark and bring them together in love)


(know that I'm new to this so if I'm lame on this then im a noob so ya but hope you enjoy reading it)

Chapter one

Enter "Ember, warframe of fire"

Grineer soldiers patrol a weapons factory on the planet of sedna keeping a clear line of security making sure nothing got in the way of the making of a new set of weapons that would bring them closer to winning the war against the corpes and the dreaded tennos the grinner fear much of.

A elite grineer lancer moves along a walkway as he looks around and scans the area making sure no one was hiding and seeing nothing on sight and on scanners he turns around and he head's back towards his patrol route after he makes his report into command.

When he makes the report and things went silent he then feels a blade go through his body as he soon catches fire and starts to burn yet he makes no sound as his flesh turns to ash and then what was left of his body and armor falls to the ground with a thud as ashes flies into the air.

Then a hidden figure comes out and looks around as the Figure puts its skana away on its back then pulls out a Mk1-Braton making sure it was lock and loaded as the Figure steps out of the darkness and looks around as the grinner had no idea what was coming, the figure being a tenno in a fire type warframe (Ember warframe) .

"this will be too easy" she says in a chuckling grin as she thinks of how many grineers she will be burn to death, she then starts to walk towards the factory and soon as she see's another grineer in sight she aim and fired her braton and killed him with a chest to head set of rounds and the sound echo through the area alerting other nearby grineer to come and investigate.

She hears footsteps approaching from the factory she hears the lotus talking to her "grineer inbound" the tenno grinning under her helmet giving a small chuckle as she nodded "now the fun begins".

Loads her Braton and then starts to sprint forward, towards the grineer troops and as they see her they start to open fire on her, she jumps into the air and shoots two fireballs at the grineer and shaking them as she starts to slide and firing at them taking them down hard and fast and then moving her body forward then jumping into the air as she then takes her skana and spinning in a circle killing incoming butcher grineer soldiers.

She then gets up and runs towards the next area as the alarms goes off and she chuckles more as she gets a happy feeling of excitement of killing more grineer as she keeps going to find more.

She checks her mission log as the mission describes sabotage weapons productions on new weapon development testing as she sighs a bit but keeps on going heading towards her objective as she gets more joy out of killing grineer soldiers as she cuts burns and fires at them as she gets the assembly line of prototype weapons and then goes to activate the control conceal and then starts setting the energy in the factory to self-destruct.

she the burns and fires at the controls keeping the grinner from stopping it "this will be a nice to see from the skies" she then had completed her mission and starts to kill any remaining grineers and then head towards her stealth ship as she burns and kills grineers in her way "Tenno heavy grineer is approaching you" she giggles and then checks and see's she was almost out in her braton ammunition as she then takes out her lex and then runs as she sees the heavy gunner grineer and runs as she fires heavy rounds into the heavy gunner grineer causing the grinner to stumble and then she jumps over the heavy grineer still firing heavy shots into the grinner and as she lands and turns around she then fires a shot into the grineers head and then walks away as the heavy gunner grineer falls onto its back as she makes her way to her ship.

"well this was a bit boring not many grineer this time" she then turns around walking backwards and then her ship comes up and she gets in and locks herself into place and the ship soon starts to hover away from the cliff and rotates her into her ship and then the ship heads towards the upper atmosphere and into space as her ship activates stealth field and then soon starts heading back towards the Dojo.

As she puts her weapons away and lays in a chair like bed and taking off her ember helmet off her hair fell towards her shoulders as she then takes a towel and puts it over her face feeling it nice and warm taking the sweat off as she pulls it off and open's her green jaden color eyes as she looks up at the ceiling of her ship, "Welcome back Kasai I assume your mission was a great success" said Ordis and Kasai nods "yeah it was but i was hoping that more grineer would be there on this mission, guess this what happens when the clan leader doesn't let you have fun huh Ordis" Ordis then projects a hologram look oh himself as a simple human body figure "I can't assume something like that but shall i get you something as we make the trip back towards the dojo".

Kasai looks down and thinks for a moment "well maybe something a little sweet and maybe a little something to tickle my tongue a bit" giggling as she makes a flirty last end comment, then ordis looks through the ships list and then pops up on the side of her bed like chair, a cherry top milk shake and a few admen's for her choice "thank you ordis I wonder why other ships can't be like you" she takes the shake and slowly drinks it and narrows her eyes as she takes the taste in enjoying her treat.

"Thank you Kasai I'm pleased to know that you're fond of ordis" she then sits up and walks over with her milk-shake and see's on the building bench of her prime "so how's my ember prime warframe doing" ordis beams appears next to kasai "still working on it yet it seems a few things are missing to complete it and that's the advance system for the ember prime kasai" she looks at ordis "yeah I'm well aware of it but how is the last part coming along" she goes to the bench and see's a prototype prime system and after pushing a button to test it, the system overheats and burns out the major components the process and see's the problem with her Ember prime Warframe "come on this is almost like the third time this solar cycle that its shown that" the prime was not responding to the advance armor and new build of the ember and this was the third time that it had not responded.

"Kasai don't you think it be wise to seek out the advance system for the warframe in the orokin void?" she turn to him and gave a grim look "you know that no one ever goes into the void anymore due to the lotus restricting us to it" she says as the reason for it was mainly classified by the lotus and no one was allowed into the void for any reason which was also halted by many clans that wish for better warframes mainly the primes "though I'm sure a few people wants to go into the void but if only there was a way" thinking at the back of her minds cause all tenno's were told to give up the number of void keys they had acquired throughout their missions and alerts.

Soon the ship approaches the clan dojo entrance shipping docks she goes and docks with hang bay number 40-896-009 and as she gets her helmet from her bed/chair she puts it under her left arm as she carries it off her ship and heads towards the main entrance doors.

She goes through a scanning checkpoint and waits for clearance and as she goes through final scanning the light goes green and she's passes into the dojo as she walks towards her living quarters and sighs as she wonders about what to do for her prime warframe.

Once she opens her door to her quarters she sees her roommates hanako (a sayrn) and miyuki (a zehpr) getting ready to go to bed.

they both look to see kasai back from her mission "welcome back kasai" says Miyuki as she lays on her bed in a nice cozy pair of white and sky blue PJ's "thank you Miyuki though there was less grinner in this mission" kasai says as she goes into the changing room and begins to take off her warframe and bit by bit showing her skin graph suit (my idea of what is under the warframe and over the warframe user) and then takes it off and get into a tank top and a pair of short shorts.

"So kasai did anything happen to you on your way back" says Hanako as she checks her dual Ichors making each sure each blade was kept clean and sharp "no other the third failed attempt at my prime" she comes out as she walks over to her bed and lays down on it as she holds a pillow to herself "aw you know that only a advance prime system can work right?" says hanako as she puts her blades away.

"yeah I know that already but i thought could make one here but nope seems only the void can give me it and its off for us" says as kasai rolls onto her back and spreads her arms to the side "well what can you expect from the lotus now a days things have gotten harder for us and now we seem to be at a still mate between the grineer and corpus" as Miyuki says as she pulls out a digital notebook and starts writing in it.

Kasai groans at the thought of her prize in the void never being able to get it. "if only there was a void key would could use to get to the void" kasai says as she daydreams.

"well good luck with that the missions to get them are now lock and no other places have them" Miyuki says as finishes her writing in her digital notebook and then slips into her bedside drawer and goes to sleep.

Hanako gets into her bed and lets out a deep sigh of relieve "the bed feels so good when you're ready to sleep" she says as she begins to cuddle her blankets and the second pillow she had, Kasai still laying on top of her covers looking up at the ceiling and wonders, why the lotus did that, even though the tenno grew in numbers there were still only a few hundred tenno's in cryo pods sleeping and over a five hundred thousand tenno's active so there shouldn't be much a problem as to why there was a need to keep tenno's from going into the void.

kasai lost in thoughts she just gets under her covers and then tries to get to sleep restless as she now starts to wonder about what the lotus did. why did she close any point into the void and not allowed any tenno in it ever sense it just made it doesn't add up. as she continues she slowly starts to think of other things and soon as she knew it she falls to sleep.

(hope you guys enjoyed this one and know that more will be coming out if you wish for more)


End file.
